Playing Tag  A Fred & Hermione Story
by stripedrainbowsocks
Summary: A cute story that I wrote about J.K. Rowling's orignal pairing of Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger. It originally began as a Head Cannon for a Harry Potter Fan Page I admin for on facebook, but then it kind of just... evolved into a fanfiction. Thanks!
1. Fremione Part 1

Part 1

"See ya, Fred"

"Bye Fred!"

"Bye George, Angelina"

Fred watched as his twin brother and his girlfriend turned the corner together, wanting to be alone for a bit. He watched as he put his arm over her shoulders, and he watched as she leaned closer to him, so that they were practically one person walking, George's scarf covering Angelina's turned away. He knew that it was unfair to be jealous of George. After all, George was his brother, and he and Angelina were happy. And if she was happy, then Fred should be too, right?

"Right" Fred muttered under his breath.

Without looking back at them, Fred turned the opposite way, staring at his feet. "Just keep walking" he kept telling himself. Fred didn't realize that he was in front of the library until he had almost run into a chubby second year boy, who scowled at him and hustled away.

"Git" said Fred.

Wanting to get out of the frigid snow and into the warm library, Fred pushed open the wooden door and went straight to his corner. The corner where he had spent years perfecting the art of procrastination, obvious by the amount of candy wrappers, hidden away in the corner. He was just about to sit down in his favorite chair when he heard a paused, listening. Someone was definitely in his corner, sniffling. Turning the corner, he saw a mass of bushy brown hair, surrounded by a mound of books.

"Uhh…. Hermione?" said , Hermione jumped out of the chair, causing the table she was sitting at to topple over, sending the books sprawling in every direction.

Part 2

"OH no! I'm so sorry, Fred, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry I should have remembered this is your place, I'm sorry," said Hermione hastily.

"Hermione, it's fine. Let's just pick up the books and the desk, okay?" said Fred, grabbing a particularly large book off the floor, labeled " 20 Secrets Smart Witches Know".

" Hermione? Is this- " started Fred.

Quick as a flash, Hermione swiped it out of his hands.

"Nothing. That's nothing." Hermione said with a sniffle.

"Umm… okay."

Neither spoke while they picked up the numerous books spread all across the floor, placing them back on the newly uprighted desk.

" Hermione, " said Fred, after a pause.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Hermione said quickly, trying to brush past grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around, and sat her down in the chair.

"No, Hermione, you're not alright. Now what's going on?" asked Fred.

"I've already told you, nothing!" said Hermione, refusing to look at him.

"That's not nothing. I've never seen you cry before, especially not in the library. Now. What's going on?" asked Fred, determinedly.

Part 3

Hermione paused, still not looking at him.

"Hermione?" asked Fred.

Still no answer.

It was at this point that Fred knew something was really wrong. "

Hermione? It's okay if you don't talk, just nod your head, okay?" said Fred.

After a pause, Hermione nodded.

"Good. That's good. Now. Hermione, is something wrong?" asked Fred.

A longer pause, another nod.

"Okay. Can you tell me?" asked Fred.

Hermione gave a furious shake of the head, bushy hair flying.

"Okay then…. Can I do anything to help?" Fred asked.

After a minute, Hermione slowly, almost imperceptibly nodded her head.

"Okay then, what can I do?" asked Fred.

"Listen. Please." Whispered Hermione."

Well, alright then. I'm listening. Talk." Said Fred, pulling a chair from another table and setting it next to Hermione's.

Hermione drew a deep breath.

"So I-like-this-guy-but-I-don't-know-if-he-likes-me-back-and-he's-really-nice-and-sweet-and-I-really-really-like-him-but- I-can't-tell-if-he-likes-me-back-and-I'm-scared-to-ask-because-I -don't-want-him-to-say-no" Hermione said in a single breath, hanging her head again

Part 4

Hermione finally looked up at him, her big brown eyes meeting his. A

nd Fred couldn't stop staring at her. When had her eyes gotten to big, and deep, and WARM? Fred shook his head, shooing the thought away.

'Theyre like Angelina's eyes.' Fred tried to convince himself, 'you can't stop looking because they're like Angelina's "

"Well," he finally said. " You're in quite a pickle."

Hermione let put a small, quiet laugh.

"Yes," she said, "quite a pickle.".

Part 5

For a while, both Fred and Hermione simply sat there, neither speaking a word to break the silence, sitting across from each other in the corner of the library.

"so," said Hermione, finally breaking the silence. "I bet you think I'm really soft, acting like this" she said, showing a weak smile

."Hermione, of course not"' replied Fred. " you're one of the strongest girls I know"

Hermione scoffed.

" No, I'm serious. Maybe not the greatest PHYSICALLY.."

At this, Hermione let out a bark of a laugh.

Smiling, Fred continued.

" Like I was saying, you may not be the strongest athlete or the fastest runner, but there are other kinds of strong."

"Oh yeah?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. Like, you're strong at being loyal, and strong at being practical, and at staying calm when someone drops an ink pot on your Potions Essay..."

"That was you? " interrupted Hermione.

" Umm... No?" Fred said, smiling.

"I had to rewrite that whole thing!" said Hermione.

Suddenly, a peaky, wrinkled face poked out from the aisle.

"WHAT IS THIS? NO TWO STUDENTS AT A TABLE! Honestly, SUCH disrespect!" came the whispered shriek.

"Sorry, Madame Pince" Hermione and Fred said in unison.

Grabbing his bag, Fred got up to leave.

"Wait", said Hermione, "I'm coming,"

Together, they walked out of the library.

"It's snowing!" exclaimed Hermione.

"So it is, " said Fred, amused at Hermione's delight.

They walked for a while in silence. F

inally, Hermione spoke."

So it WAS you that spilled ink on my essay?" she asked.

Fred Dismissed the question, waving his hand through the air.

" that's beside the point." he said. "The point, Hermione, is that even if you're not the fastest flier or the strongest player, you're still strong. Just strong in a Hermione-y way" said Fred.

At this, Hermione's cheeked became redder, although it may have just been from the cold.

Part 6

"Bye, Fred"

"See you, Hermione"

Hermione turned to go up the stairs to the girls dormitory, while Fred turned the opposite direction to go up to his. On the third step, he heard a voice.

"Fred?"

Fred returned back to the landing, to see Hermione, popping her head out of the girls staircase.

"Umm… thanks. For listening." She said.

Fred smiled."Well, you're welcome." He replied, giving a slight mock bow.

Hermione grinned, and turned to walk up to her dormitory again.

Later that night, both were lying in their beds, staring at the curtains, unable to sleep, thinking about how nice and sincere Fred had been, about how endearingly flustered Hermione had been when he'd found her in the library, how he had listened to her talk, and how her face had lit up when she'd seen the snow…

Closing his eyes, Fred rolled over. He started to do what he been doing for months whenever he had to go to sleep."'Just think of Angelina's laugh' he thought to himself. That laugh that was like a tinkling bell, high and soft. That sound had always been able to help him sleep. But tonight was different. Instead of hearing a tinkling bell, all Fred could think about was Hermione's barking laugh when he had called her strong….Fred shook his head. This was ridiculous.

Hermione had had enough. Throwing back the blankets, she jumped out of bed, tugged on a robe, and pulled up a chair so that she could sit next to the window overlooking the Forbidden Forest. This had always been able to calm her mind, looking out over the serene dark blues and blacks, hue merging into each other. She loved looking at the stars, and finding shapes in them. She found a huge bright one over to her left, then another on her right, down more toward the horizon, and another right in front of her. She spotted another bright star directly across from the second, on the horizon, and the brightest of all on her upper right. She lazily traced the stars with her finger, back and forth and back and forth, until she realized that the starts, the brightest ones, formed… a W.

Part 7

Rolling over under the blanket, Fred looked out the window into the morning sky. It had rained the previous night, causing the sky to be full of smoky mist, swirling in the wind t make in a large wall of gray. Half awake and half asleep, Fred looked at his watch. When he recognized what time it was, he shoved back the covers, pulled on some trousers, a shirt, and bolted down to the Common Room. He was late. Hopefully, she hadn't left yet….

Hermione opened her eyes a miniscule amount, squinting in the faint morning sunlight. She watched as soft white flakes fell past the window, disappearing below the ledge. Sitting up, she could feel her tense muscles, a result of falling asleep in her chair the night before.. Stretching out her arms, she yawned, and checked the clock on the wall. Giving out a shriek, she tugged on her clothes, stuffed her robe in her bag, and raced down the stairs to the Common Room. She was late. Hopefully, he hadn't left yet….

Part 8

Fred looked around the Common Room. He was just in time. There she was, sweeping down the girls staircase. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hullo, Fred" she said.

"Hey, Angie" said Fred.

"Doing well?" Angelina asked.

"Pretty well, yeah. You?" He replied.

" I'm good" she said.

"See you later, Fred."

"Yeah, bye Angie." Said Fred.

Fred smiled. He hadn't been late. Every morning, 10 minutes after 7, she would walk into the Common Room, and say hello to him. They would talk, ask how each other was doing, and she would go to breakfast. It was a small thing, nothing huge, but it's what got Fred up in the morning, to see Angelina, to talk with her, just for a bit. Smiling, he went back upstairs to get ready for class.

Part 9 (My goodness, this is getting LONG :)

"See you later, Fred."

"Yeah, bye Angie."

Silent, Hermione stood on the staircase, just above the turn that would place her in view of the landing, listening. Every morning, just after 7 o'clock, Angelina would go down to the stairs leading to the Common Room, pause to chat with Fred, and go down to the Great Hall. And every morning, Hermione would lean against this wall, just above the bend, and listen. She listened because she wanted his voice to be the first voice she heard in the morning. She wanted his words to be the first in his head. She knew it was kind of silly, but she also knew that it somehow made her calmer, more ready to face the day. And she loved it. After Angelina would leave, and Fred would go upstairs to get dressed, Hermione would stay on the steps, replaying what she's heard. How he had been, the way he talked, and even the sound of his voice. Every day, she wanted to remember them. Because, maybe if SHE remembered his voice, then maybe, a little bit, he remembered her voice too.

Part 10

Hermione loved walking into the Great Hall. The morning chatter, muted by mouths stuffed with delicious food, the hustle of students, walking in and out and in between tables, and the scratching of quills, as students tried to finish up some procrastinated homework. All were strangely comforting as Hermione walked down the middle row set down her bag, and reached for some English Muffins, which were then promptly knocked out of her hands by a blinding whir of fluffy red fur.

"Crookshanks?" said Hermione, a little confused. Why was Crookshanks in the Great Hall? "Whatcha doin' here, Crookshanks?"

Crookshanks gave a little meow, and looked toward the she saw Fred, trying to look like he hadn't just stopped running full tilt toward the Hall, his hair not quite falling in place, and little short of breath as he walked up nonchalantly toward her table.

"Uhh hey Hermione." Said Fred.

"Hi, Fred." She replied.

"So, eating breakfast, huh? That's cool. I love breakfast, All the muffins, and bacon, and eggs, and juice! All different kinds of juice! Pumpkin juice, orange juice, apple juice,. I like juice. Espeically with breakfast. Did you know that you're suppost to eat a bigger breakfast than any other meal? Fancy that, huh? You know, I always thought….."

"Fred?" Hermoine interrupted.

"Hmm?" he replied, still looking at the table.

"Fred, why is Crookshanks here?" Hermione asked.

Fred paused.

"Well, because you brought him here, I would suppose. Unless he flew here or something, he IS part-kneazle ya know, known for being quite smart and res…" Fred began.

"FRED." Hermione interjected.

"Hmmm?" said Fred.

Hermione stared at him, until he finally looked at her, before continuing.

"Fred, why is Crookshanks in the Great Hall?" she asked."

Oh. Well, umm…. Funny story actually. You'll laugh when you hear this…. " Fred began.

"Try me." Said Hermione, leveling his eyes with hers.

Part 11

Hermione was staring at him. And honestly, it was a bit unnerving. Scratch that. It was extremely unnerving.

"Well, umm…. You know how George and I have those Skiving Snackboxes?" Fred started.

"…Yes." Said Hermione, still not taking her eyes off him.

"So... well… we were trying to come up with a new part to make students have, sort of like a brain surge, so it looked like they had a huge headache, but really it was just a bunch of information zooming into their brain. It's still in the works, mind you, but George and I had the idea, and…" Fred said, starting to ramble.

"And this ties into Crookshanks being in the Great Hall, how, exactly?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you know how Crookshanks is part kneazle and everything?"Hermione raised an eyebrow."Right. 'Course you do. Umm, well, George and I, we figured that maybe if we took some fur, maybe it could add a bit of the brain surge kind of effect, cause they're so smart and every thing….." Fred trailed off.

"… and?" said Hermione, in a carefully controlled voice

."and, well, uh…. We figured he wouldn't miss it, right? Because he has so much, so we, George and I, well, we tried to take a bit. Not a lot, mind you, just enough for a trial. But, uh, Crookshanks didn't really like that too much and uh…."

And when Fred looked up, he was scared. Hermione's face had drained any clue as to what exactly she was feeling at the moment. She was just staring at her hands, as she pet Crookshanks.

"You wanted some of Crookshanks fur?" she asked, chilly.

Fred nodded, slowly, not able to look away at Hermione's hand rubbing the cat's fur.

"And, how did you try and obtain this fur?" Hermione asked, still was getting uncomfortable.

"Uh, well, the usual way, I suppose." Fred said, reluctant to answer.

"Which is?" said Hermione, reminding Fred of Professor Snape.

"…. We cut it?" said Fred.

At that moment, Hermione's hand stopped petting, and rested on a spot near Crookshank's rump. It was in this particular spot, that instead of finding fur, her hand found only skin. Now, Hermione. Was. PISSED.

"FRED WEASLEY! YOU DIDN'T *CUT* CROOKSHANKS'S FUR, YOU *SHAVED* IT! LOOKS AT THIS! ITS *BALD*!"

"Uh.. so it is!" said Fred, faking a chuckle.

"You SHAVED Crookshanks? You SHAVED my CAT?" hollered Hermione.

"We didn't shave ALL of him" said Fred "Just a bit of a trim."

"Fred Weasley, you are SO. DEAD!" screamed Hermione.

Hermione leaped up from the bench, and Fred ran. He bolted out the entryway, out of the corridor, through a secret passageway behind the Blind Witch, and out to the other side of the castle.

"Crap. Crapy Crap Crappity Fliching Crap" said Fred. "This isn't going to be good"

Part 12

The rest of that day, Fred stayed away from any place that he thought Hermione might be. He stayed out of the Common Room, corridors around the girl's bathroom, away from her classroom when Hermione had them, and he especially avoided the library.


	2. Fremione Part 2

Part 12 -2

He had never seen Hermione this mad before. Her face seemed to become more angular and contrasted, her voice had become colder, and her eyes light brown eyes had seemed to light on fire. No, he had never seen Hermione like this. And all because of a stupid cat.

"Honestly. Crookshanks shouldn't mind if we take a little fur, he's got loads. and we were USING it, not just getting it for fun. Hermione shouldn't be this mad. Its just a cat, right?" Fred thought.

But, as Fred thought about it some more, he remembered how Hermione had talked to Crookshanks, in a soft, light voice. He remembered how she softly petted his fur, and how she had talked to him when Crookshanks had run into the Great Hall. Fred stopped. Maybe... Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe, to Hermione, Crookshanks wasn't just a cat... Maybe...Crookshanks had always been around Hermione since she bought him a couple years ago. Since them, Fred had often seen them together in the Common Room, Hermione stroking his fur while she studied. and it was at this point that Fred realized what he had done. He had hurt one of Hermione few friends, and then he had laughed if off. He had laughed at her when she had gotten all fired up, ad now, Fred felt terrible. And knew he had to fix it.

Part 13

Hermione was in the library. Again.

"How could Fred have been so STUPID? Shaving Crookshanks, I ask you! HONESTLY!" Hermione exclaimed, slamming down her Potions book on the table. Furiously flipping the oages, Hermione continued to let out huffs, and "stupid", and "shaving! Honestly!" .

"How could Fred think that shaving my cat would-be alright? And he didn't even feel SORRY! He laughed at me! He LAUGHED!" Hermione said under her breath. Then, Hermione couldn't be mad anymore. Now she just felt sad. Sad and tired.

"Honestly..." she whispered.

Part 14

Removing his scarf, Fred ducked under the archway into the library. He glanced through the aisles, in the Study Hall, the front desk, and he even slipped into the Restricted Section. Nothing. He couldn't find Hermione anywhere.

"I thought she must've been here" thought Fred.

Now just wandering, he mindlessly walked around the library, not yet ready to go back out into the snow. Sneaking a chocolate out of his bag, Fred started to unwrap it as he turned to bend to his procrastination corner, only to find it already occupied.

"Hermione?" asked Fred, suddenly anxious now that he had actually found her.

Hermione didn't look up at him. Instead, she scooted her chair so it faced away from him, and buried her nose further into her Potions book.

"... Hermione?" Fred asked, louder this response. Sighing, Fred slung his bag off his shoulder and placed it on the ground next to the desk.

"Hermione, I came to apologize." he said.

"Well. don't bother" she replied.

"Hermione..." Fred started to say, trying to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away, Fred. I'm studying." said Hermione, moving her shoulder out of the way.

"Well, whatcha studying?" Fred asked, hoping to keep Hermione talking.

"Golpalott's Third Law" she said. "I have to remember what kind of poison it's used for."

"Blended" Fred said.

Hermione looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Blended poisons. Golpalott's Third Law is used for finding the antidote to a blended poison." Fred said simply.

Hermione stared.

"What?" asked Fred.

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione.

"Because I know it." replied Fred.

"Obviously, but... how? How do you remember?" she asked.

"I dunno, I just do" said Fred.

"Well then, what does Golpott's Third Law state?" Hermione asked.

"That the antidote to the combined poison will be greater than the sum of the poison's individual antidotes" Fred replied simply.

Hermione looked back at her book, her eyes blazing left and right.

"That's... right." she finally looked back up at Fred.

"I know" he said.

Offering half of her textbook, Fred grabbed the edge, pulled up a chair, and sat next to they sat, hour after hour, Hermione asking questions and Fred answering them, until the moon had come high into the sky.

"Hey... Hermione?" asked Fred, yawning.

"Yeah, Fred" she replied.

"I'm sorry about your cat. I really am. I didn't know that it would upset you that much, and I'm really sorry I laughed when you got mad" Fred said.

After a pause, Hermione looked up at him.

"That's okay" Hermione said. "and Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to shave my pets again. 'Kay?"

"Fred smiled.

"Okay"

Part 15

Fred watched as the flames of the Common Room fire Blazed red, orange, and yellow, reaching up the chimney flume, as if trying to escape toward the night sky. Fred had always laved fire. The power and passions of some fires, and the soft light of others. Fire could change, bit it was always fascinating. As he listened to it crackle on the firewood, Fred heard someone enter through the portrait.

"Hey George"

"Hey Fred."

George sat down on tine cushion next to George, obviously tired and in need of some sleep.

"Fred?" asked George.

"Huh?" said Fred.

George paused, as it compiling his thoughts. Finally, he spoke.

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

Fred looked at George, a bit confused. George was never very serious,

"What do you mean?" asked Fred.

"I mean do you think that threre someone out there who's just for you? Like, your perfect match?"George asked, not looking at Fred.

"Uuhhhh..." Fred said.

"Never mind, it's stupid" said George, getting up to leave.

"No, its not stupid, Georgie." said Fred. "and if you want to know, yes. I do believe in soul mates, I just think that sometimes you dont't find them, or they pass you by, or you don't recognize them, or theyre in love with someone else.." at this, Fred's voice trailed off, and he looked back to the flames, grateful that the low light would hide his hot cheeks

."but you think that soul mates exist?" asked George, still not looking at his twin.

"Yeah, I do" Fred answered.

George didn't reply. He simply continued staring at the flames, their flickering light reflecting long shadows on the Common Room walls. After a while in silence, George spoke.

"Thanks, Fred."


	3. Fremione Part 3

Part 27

"Come with Dobby, Miss" said Dobby, wrapping his thin, long fingers around Hermione's first and second. She followed him down the dormitory stairs, across the landing, and into a corner of the deserted common room, across from the fire.

"Dobby was in the boys dormitory, doing his nightly cleaning, when Dobby sees something strange, miss. Dobby sees lots of torn up papers, in a mound under one of the beds. So Dobby pick them up and brings them down here, miss, because Dobby thought it was rubbish." Dobby reached into a pocket of his clothing, and held out a stack of pieces of ripped parchment.

"Dobby sees ink on them miss, so Dobby tries to read it, and they all says the same thing."

He said. Leaning over to read the marks on the parchment, Hermione could only make out scribbles.

"Here, miss. Take them" said Dobby, handing her the stack of paper.

Hermione took the pieces of ripped parchment, sat them on her lap, and picked up a few. There, in furious, hastily written form, was her . Hermione looked at the rest. Her name was on each of them, scribbled and nearly illegible. She searched through the rest. They were the same as the first ones. "

Dobby, this was in the boys dormitory?" Hermione asked, turning to look back at the House Elf.

"Yes, mis. That's where Dobby found them".

"Who's bed, Dobby?" asked Hermione, more intent.

Dobby shuffled his feet, and mumbled something inarticulate.

"Dobby. Dobby, who's bed did you find these under?" she asked forcefully.

"Dobby doesn't want to say, miss" said Dobby, not looking at her.

"Dobby. Who's?" she asked again, leveling her gaze.

"The brother Wheezy's! The twin, the one who spilled ink on the floor that Dobby cleaned up while Hermione wrote her Potions essay." Said Dobby quickly.

Part 28

Hermione couldn't think. She could just act. Leaving Dobby alone in the Common Room, she stormed up the stairs to the boys dormitory, in silent passion. She didn't known if she was mad or happy, she just knew that she had to DO something. And right now, that something was finding Fred. Reaching the landing of the dormitory, she went up to the bed right next to George's. There was the lump under the covers, curled up in the Blakey away from the cold wind. Quietly but forcefully, Hermione swept back the covers, to reveal the lump was another blanket. It was bunched up together into the rough forn of a person, but that blanket was the only thing in the bed. There was no Fred. Hermione's passion quickly left her, and she was left, tired, in the middle of the boys dormitory.

"Dang it, Fred" , she whispered. " Where are you?"

Part 29

red held his jacket closer as he hurriedly walked toward the Black Lake, his shoes bending the lightly dewed grass shoots that shimmered in the moonlight. Fred could see his breath in the brisk air as he watched the silver light that danced on the tips of the water, so it seemed as though the lake was breathing. The air was cold and pieced his exposed skin with it's burning touch. It was relieving, the cold. It seemed to suck away all of his loud, distracting thoughts, and soothed his confused mind. He had been up most of the night perched on the edge of his bed with a piece of parchment and a quill, fanatically writing everything he was thinking about. The one thing he was thinking about.

Hermione.

It was strange, how he felt about her. He didn't feel an obsession to always be around her, like he had been with Angela. He just pictured her in his mind, when they cphad walked out of the library together and she had gasped at the snowm when she had been angry about him for shaving Crookshanks, when she had been adorably angry at him in the library...When he thought of Hermione, he just felt happier. The day seemed brighgter, the colors more vibrant, and inside, despite the cold, he felt warm.

"Interesting" Fred thought to himself. "This is different. But good different. "

Fred continued to stay, standing at the edge of the lake, the tip of his shoes barely above the lapping water line, and listened as the water softly hit the bank. It was this sound, the quiet, constant sound of the waves, that stopped Fred from hearing another noise behind him until it was much closer. Turning back, Frerd saw a cloaked figure, huddled against the cold, hair blowing little in the crisp wind,

"Fred?" asked Hermione. "is that you, Fred?"


	4. Fremione Part 4

Part 30

"Fred? Is that you, Fred?"

Fred spun around, only to see Hermione staring back at him, back against the cold, and her hair dancing around her face. Glancing down, he saw that she was barefoot.

She was gorgeous.

"Fred? That's you, isn't it? I can't see very well in the dark." said Hermione again, her voice wavering slightly from the cold.

"Yes, it's me" Fred replied, and started to step towards her. There it was again. The same warm feeling, the same brightening of colors. This was definitely something different.

"Fred, why are you out here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, just out for a bright, sunny walk. Can't you see? It's perfect for a nice walk." said Fred, smiling.

"Fred, it's after midnight. There is no sun" said Hermione.

"Oh contraire, Hermione." replied Fred, his smile growing wider. He set out as a brisk pace away from the castle.

Puzzled, Hermione caught up."Fred, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I told you, taking a walk" Fred said.

"Fred, this is mad! It's crazy!" Hermione objected.

Fred turned around, and started walking backwards, looking back at Hermione.

"Hermione, if you want to come, you can just ask" said Fred, his smile lifting his face.

Hermione grinned, and caught up so that she and Fred were shoulder to shoulder. Remembering the crunched pieces of parchment she had brought, the ones with her name, she tried to stuff them in her robe pocket. Now was not the time. Except, then her hand was stuck. Giving a small tug, Hermione attempted to free her hand from the pocket, without any luck. Turning her shoulder away from Fred, she tried again, a little harder, to get her hand out. It still didn't work. Getting frustrated, Hermione gave a mighty pull, and her hand definitely came free from her pocket. It also went flying in the general direction of Fred's face.

"Oi!" exclaimed Fred.

He caught her wrist with his hand, inches from his delicate brow. Hermione's face was staring back at him, her mouth is a big O.

"Oh my gosh, Fred! I'm so so-"

"You're pretty, Hermione" said Fred.

Part 31

Fred/Hermoine Original Head Cannon Part 31 (1-30 in the Notes!) –Kit

"You're pretty, Hermione" …..

…..

Hermione's apology stuck in her throat as she felt her face become flushed, despite the chill wind. Fred was looking at her, his auburn eyes looking down on her light brown. He said it simply, as though observing the weather, or commenting on an essay.

"What?" Hermione sputtered. Suddenly, surprisingly, a huge amount of anger welled up in her.

"You're pretty" repeated Fred, his grin filling his face, and, adorably, lifting his ears.

"No I'm not." She snapped, shaking him off her arm, and turning her face away from his. "Don't lie to me, Fred".

"I'm not lying." Said Fred, his grin fading, and his ears came down.

"Yeah, right." Said Hermione harshly. "You don't have to lie to me. I already know I'm not pretty. I have big, frizzy hair, and buckteeth. It's written in the stalls in the loo, and I can hear Pansy and her cronies in class. I know I'm not pretty. I know that. So don't lie to me, Fred. Don't you dare lie to me!"

Hermione took off, back to castle, trying to hide her face before he could see the steady flow of tears that were streaking down her cheeks.

"Hermione!" Fred yelled after her. "Hermione, wait! I'm not lying! I'm being serious!"

Hermione didn't stop. She ran as fast as she could in the general direction the castle. But she didn't want to go back. She couldn't go back into those halls and pretend like she was fine. So she ran towards the greenhouses. It would be quiet there, and there wouldn't be anyone around. It was just outside Greenhouse 4 that she finally allowed herself to break down completely. She collapsed, leaning her back on the outside wall, and pulling her knees up to her chest. It ached with her sobs, as she silently cried, tears forming wet spots on her knees.


	5. Fremione Part 5

Part 32

"Hermione? Hermione, where are you? Hermione?"

Hermione could barely register her name being called through the blackness of her eyelids. She could feel the grass swaying in the wind through her shirt. She was lying down on the ground, outside of the greenhouse. Here eyes were closed, but she didn't have enough energy to open them. She was tired. So tired.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione wanted to reply, to say that yes, she was fine, until she realized two things. The first was that she couldn't. Her mouth wouldn't open. It wouldn't follow what she wanted. Second, she realized that she wasn't fine. Her bare feet felt like ice in the chill air and she could feel her still-damp cheeks, wet from her tears. Her mind seemed to weigh a ton. Her thoughts were slow and muddled, and was so tired...

"Hermione!"

Hermione heard the voice again, louder this time. She listened as the footsteps came closer, bending the lightly dewed grass.

Part 33

A finger touched her cheek, tracing the trail left by her tears.

"Oh, no. Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry."

His hand pulled her matted matted hair back from her face, and rested on his shouler. She heard him move slightly, a shuffling sound. Then she felt cloth being wrapped around her bare, freezing feet.

"His scarf " Hermione vaguely thought.

Another shuffle, and she felt his jacket being draped around her shoulders. So warm. Its so warm...

Slowly, she felt his arms crawl under her shoulders and knees, and was carefully, gently lifted up by strong, steady arms.

"It's okay, Hermione. I've got you. You're going to be fine. I' here, Hermione. I'm here."

Too tired to even nod, Hermione tried to huddle against his warm chest, his arms pulling her closer, as he began to walk toward the castle. Through the entry, the long corridors, and into the Common Room, he carried her, warm and secure.

"Hermione? Hermione, I'm can't go into the girls dormitory, so I'm going to lay you on the couch, okay? Your favorite one, right by the fire."

Gently, he placed her on the couch, her head propped up on a pillow as he unwapped her feet and placed them nearer to the fire. She could sense him looking at her, and she wanted to look at him, bt her eyes wouldn't open. Then, so soft and gentle she wasn't sure if it really happened, she felt his kiss, in the space between her eye and hairline. It was fleeting, like the beat of a butterfly's wing.

"You'll be okay now, Hermione. I'm here. I've got you.


	6. Fremione Part 6

**Part 34**

As Fred sat in the chair directly across from Hermione's figure, he began to think. He began to think about himself, and about Hermione, and about George and Angelina…

Fred had to admit it.

He didn't love Angelina anymore.

He just didn't feel it anymore. He didn't feel any special connection, no desire to be around her, no desire to hear her speak, whereas Hermione….

Hermione was different.

Fred didn't obsess over her every word, and he didn't need to always be in her immediate vicinity. He just had to know she was there, somewhere, and that was enough.

Across the fire, Hermione was deep asleep, breathing slowly. Her face was not like Fred had ever seen it, even when they had been playing Tag. Now, when Hermione was asleep, she was completely void of any stressful agitation, or from a disapproving brow. Her face was open, and relaxed. Fred liked looking at it. It was like he was seeing a deep secret, another Hermione that she kept locked up, except in the late hours of the night.

Fred smiled, and sank low into his chair. He had said he wouldn't leave Hermione, and he wasn't planning to. So he closed his eyes, remembering how the firelight traces it's way around Hermione's face. And with that, he allowed his mind to find it's way into the realm of dreams.

**Part 35**

The rain had stopped it's constant pattering on the rooftop, leaving instead a still, noiseless night.

Perhaps it was this new silence that caused Hermione to open her eyes.

She was surprised to find herself not in the grass outside the greenhouse, but instead on her favorite couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, nearest to the dying fire, a jacket draped around her shoulders. As her eye adjusted to the low light of the weak fire, Hermione could make out a dark figure sitting in the armchair opposite her. softly snoring, and obviously quite asleep. Hermione watched the soft glow of the fire flicker over Fred's face, painting it in deep reds and oranges, and dashes of yellow danced across his nose.

How had she gotten to the Common Room? She had fallen asleep on the grass outside the greenhouse, she was sure of it. She was still barefoot, and she could feel the now dried trails on her cheeks where her tears had been. Yes, it has not been a dream. So how had she gotten...

Fred.

A punch seemed to go through her stomach as she realized what must have happened.

Fred.

It had been him. Of course it had been him. He must have found her, and carried her to the Common Room, and not being able to go to the Girls Dormitory, had placed her here, and probably had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Hermione's face became red as she gradually recalled what had happened. She had meant to figure out what the pieces of parchment meant, but instead ha sensed up a blubbering, emotional mess. Worse, she had spoken things that no one else had ever heard, that she hadn't wanted anyone to hear. And now Fred knew. Her deep fears, one of the few things that could move her to tears...

But underneath the embarrassment, underneath the humiliation, there was a girl. A teenage girl that was across from the person she loved, having just realized that he had found her, carried her up here, put her on the couch, gave her his jacket and a k...

A kiss?

**Part 36**

Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

A kiss?

She shook her head. No. No it couldn't be. She had been dreaming. Yes. She had just woken up, was stilly sleepy. She must have confused her dreams and reality. That was it. It wasn't real. Of course not. Settled, Hermione tried to fall asleep again on the couch, too tired to go up to the dormitory. But she couldn't.

What if... What if it hadn't been a dream? What if it had been real, as real as the couch and his jacket. Slowly, barely daring to check, Hermione lifted her hand, her heart began to beat faster. Gently, she touched the space between the corner of her eye and her was damp. Hermione's heart nearly jumped out of her throat, and her eyes snapped to the dark figure across from her, fingers still on the place of the kiss.

And the figure was staring back.

"Good morning, sunshine" said Fred, smiling. "I see you remember a bit from last night."

**Part 37**

"Good morning, sunshine. I see you remember a bit from last night."

Hermione looked at Fred, sitting in the armchair across the fire, relaxed and comfortable, looking back at her, smiling. She hadn't realized he had woken up. But there he was, looking back, grinning at her, making Hermione blush harder than she ever had.

"W-w-what do you mean?" asked Hermione, cursing her stammering.

Rising out of his chair, Fred began moving toward her couch.

"Well, Hermione, I am talking about the events of last night. I assume you remember them, judging from your current expression." Said Fred, still smiling at her.

Hermione ducked her head, trying to hide her face and the redness that was traveling across her cheeks.

"You do remember them, don't you?" asked Fred, his happy tone slightly dampened. Worried. He was closer to her now, just a couple feet away.

"Y-yes. I remember them." Said Hermione to her knees. Fred's grin returned. Picking up her feet, he sat on the couch beside her, placing her feet back down on his lap. Her feet tingling, Hermione curled them up, tucking them next to her. Fred scooted closer.

"Hermione" asked Fred.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Please lift up your face."

"Nuh-uh". Hermione answered.

"Please?" Fred asked.

"No" was her reply.

"Hermione. Please. I want to see your face. Please." Asked Fred again.

Receiving no reply this time, Fred slowly, cautiously took her chin, turning her head up to face him.


End file.
